Nightmares
by AboveMillions
Summary: Harry has a nightmare and Louis there to comfort him. Larry Stylinson! Duh!


**Attempt #2 at this .-. It's Larry so I'm sure **_**some**_** people might like it xD **

"_No!" Harry yelled as he saw Louis get hit by a car._

"_Louis!" He yelled, running closer to his best friend._

"_Louis!" Harry sobbed, looking down at Louis._

"_H…Harry..?" Louis asked weakly._

"_I'm here, Lou…I'm here.." Harry whispered._

"_Harry…I…I love….you.." Louis whispered, his eyes slowly closing and his breathing coming to a halt._

"_No! Louis! Wake up! Please!" Harry pleaded._

_Nothing._

"_Louis!"_

Harry sat up, screaming. He was breathing hard and sweat covered his body. Another nightmare? That's the 3 one this week.

Harry let out a shaky breath and ran his hands down his face.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a concerned looking Louis in the door way.

"Haz, what's wrong?! I heard screaming." Louis asked frantically.

"It's nothing Lou," Harry said, sighing, "Just a nightmare…"

Louis looked at him for a moment and walked in fully, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Move over," Louis said, nudging Harry.

Harry, still confused, scooted over and gave his other half of the bed to Louis.

They laid down, Louis's arm wrapped tightly around Harry. Harry automatically calmed down and snuggled into Louis warm chest.

"Want to talk 'bout it?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry tensed for a second, thinking of the horrid dream, but finally nodded slightly.

"W-we were walking, and y-you weren't looking and a c-car hit you a-and before you d-died, you told m-me that you l-loved me." Harry said shakily. God, he hated these dreams.

Louis grip instantly tightened, pulling Harry closer, "Haz, you're okay, I'm okay, we're okay. I promise." Louis whispered.

"P-promise..?" Harry asked, looking up at his best friend.

Louis smiled and nodded, "Pinky promise."

Louis held up his pinky and Harry wrapped his pinky around Louis's.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, breathing each other in. Finally, Louis made the first move and slowly leaned down and pressed his lips softly on Harry's. Harry froze for a second, but soon melted into the kiss. Louis took this as a sign of no rejection and took it a step further and deepened the kiss, letting his fingers find their way into Harry's curls. Harry let out a small tiny moan as Louis slowly flipped them over and was now on top, supporting his weight with his forearms on both sides of Harry's head. Harry put his hands on Louis sides, not knowing anywhere else to put them.

In need of oxygen, Louis pulled away and looked at Harry, whose cheeks were red, and was gasping lightly for air.

"Wow…" Louis whispered.

Harry nodded and smiled a bit.

"That was…new…" Harry said, blushing.

Louis chuckled, "Yeah, yeah it was. And I'm looking forward to more."

Harry's eyes widened, "So, this won't be the last? It wasn't just a onetime thing?"

"God no! Not at all Hazz! I love you too much to just lead you on like that and hurt you." Louis said sympathetically.

Harry smiled a full on grin and leaned up and gave Louis a quick peck.

"Good."

Louis smiled and rolled off of Harry, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"Oh, and I love you too." Harry whispered.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry's curly mop.

Both boys closed their eyes with silly grins on their faces as they let the world of darkness take over.

1D~1D~1D~1D~1D

Louis woke up, blinking his eyes a little bit, trying to get his vision back to normal. Once he can see clearly, he looked around and saw that harry was still in his arms. He smiled and slowly slipped his arm off of Harry, careful not to wake him, and quietly slipping out of bed and to the kitchen.

Louis got out eggs and bacon, along with a pan. He may not know how to cook but he can try for Harry.

When he thought the pan was hot enough, he slowly put the bacon in, piece by piece. Next, his attention was to the eggs and began to scramble them. Once they were done, his attention went back to the bacon and flipped them then put the eggs on two plates and then finally the bacon.

Louis set the plates on the table just in time for Harry to walk down the stairs lazily.

"Morning Haz." Louis said, walking over to him and wrapping his arms loosely around Harry's waist.

"'g morning Lou." Harry said in his sexy sleepy voice.

Louis chuckled and kissed Harry's nose, "I made breakfast."

Harry placed his hands on Louis arms, and looked at the table, "Wow Lou. This is incredible."

Louis smiled, proud of himself, "Just for you Hazza."

Harry turned to Louis and smashed his lips onto Louis.

"I love you. I love you so much." He mumbled into Louis lips.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry harder.

"I love you too."

The two finally broke away and sat down to eat.

"Have a good sleep Haz?" Louis asked, taking a bite of his eggs.

Harry nodded, his mouth full of bacon.

"Yeah," Harry said after swallowing, "I guess I just needed you next to me so I wouldn't have a nightmare."

Louis smiled and leaned over the table and gave Harry a gentle kiss.

"Glad I can help."

Harry smiled and continued eating, staring at Louis.

"What?" He asked, noticing Harry staring.

"What about Eleanor?" He asked slowly.

Louis sighed, knowing this conversation was coming.

"I'll break up with her. Plus, I don't think we were even a real 'thing'. I knew it wasn't going to last. I was just waiting for that time in the relationship." Louis explained.

Harry stared at him in Awe, "Are you sure? I mean, I hope you're not doing it for me."

Louis chuckled, "I'm doing for _us_, Hazz." Louis said, placing his hand on Harry's that was placed on the table.

"And Management?"

Louis scoffed, "Screw them. If they don't except us for us, then they can die in a hole…full of pickles…"

Harry laughed, "Oh my God Boo. You know, I'm worried about you sometimes. But then I think, you being this way is just in your DNA."

"You know it Hazza, " Louis said, winking.

Harry smailed. His life can't get any better.

And to think…this all started with a simple nightmare.


End file.
